Tarde
by Luchyana
Summary: Tarde…aquel conjunto de letras dotada de tantos significados, pero recargada aun mas de sentimientos, cuya conplejidad es una solo hipotesis agena para quien nuca tubo la desgracia de sentir en carne propia que algo ya era demaciado TARDE.


Hola, en primer lugar comentare que esta historia la escribí hace mas o menos 2 años; la historia es un song-finc (el único que tengo) sobre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, inspirado en una historia (mucho mas corta) que ya tenía escrita y que convine con una de las canciones que mas me movilizaron en mi adolescencia, el tema "Tarde" de Ricardo Arjona (aclaración: los párrafos en cursiva son la letra de la canción, que respeta el orden de la misma).

en 2º lugar recalcare el hecho de que sí, es cierto, yo soy de esas personas que han jurado rechazar a la pareja Harry/Hermione, y que siempre respetan el canon, pero, al momento de escribir este fic, la historia me estaba rondando en la mente hacia ya un tiempo y de no escribirla me iba a volver loca, la idea me llego así a mi cerebro y no pude hacer nada en contra de ella, a pesar de ello (de ir en contra de mis propios lineamientos) valió la pena escribirlo,.ya que por lo menos a mí, me hizo sentir una verdadera congoja por estos dos personajes a la horade releerlo, así que espero que haya por ahí alguien que también le guste y de paso como quien no lo planea se replantea alguna experiencia de vida (en lo personal a mi este tema me hizo pensar en el "que sucedería si…")

Tarde

El seco sonido de la madera de la ventana hacia eco contra el marco de la misma cuando ambas parte hacían contactos en un sutil golpeteo ocasionado por el constante movimiento de las persianas impulsadas por el viento, de aquella lluviosa mañana, que lo habían condenado a mantenerse preso dentro aquellas asfixiantes paredes de su departamento.

Él se hallaba de pie junto a las ondulantes cortinas, mientras a través de la hendidura que se formaba entre los empañados vidrios entreabiertos por él, observaba mustiamente como los inadvertidos transeúntes deambulaban por las pluviosas calles de Londres de forma despreocupada y hasta alegórica.

Reposado en el marco de la ventana, era un simple espectador del desfile multicolor de paraguas, el chapoteo y las rizas inocentes de los infantes, y los infaltables paceos de los venturosos enamorados, y no pudo oponer resistencia ante el maremoto de nostalgia que acometió contra su ser, otorgándole de esa forma, vía libre a sus recuerdos para invadir en su mente y apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

Porque había sido justamente en un día como aquel en el que había tenido lugar el comienzo del fin de su historia, había sido en una tarde de lluvia ,de no hacia muchas lunas atrás, en la que sin saberlo el destino le anunció que la hora de dar punto final a su pasado estaba cada vez mas cerca…

Y sumido en aquellos pensamientos, cerro suavemente sus parpados y levanto su rostro, dejando así que unas fugases gotas de agua que se escapaban entre las cortinas rozaran su semblante y el frío contacto del aire le hiciese recordar que aun se hallaba vivo, aunque él no lo sintiese así, y se dejo secuestrar por sus memorias…

_Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida,_

_con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina_

_tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna._

Así había sido, así había dado origen, el presagio del ocaso, ¿Por que, qué mas podía ser aquello que una señal del destino? ¿Qué otra connotación podría alegársele, mas que el mero capricho de la vida, que de modo antojoso insistía en hacer que su camino se cruzase una vez mas con el de ella?, con el de aquella mujer que era causante de sus días sin descanso y sus noches de desvelo, aquella mujer que mas que mujer, fue su compañera fiel, su maestra , su consejera , su oyente comprensiva, su conciencia en los arrebatos de ira y su consuelo en los malos momentos, su bedel incondicional, ¡su amiga!…su amiga…pero nunca su mujer…

Aquella mujer dueña de esos ojos chocolates que tanto le cautivaban, de aquella sonrisa que le hipnotizaba, de aquellas palabras que en ocasiones no comprendió como justas pero que siempre eran tan sabías, la eternamente indiscutible dueña de sus pensamientos, de sus acciones, de su corazón.

_Tú ibas con él, yo iba con ella,_

_jugando a ser felices por desesperados,_

_por no aguardar los sueños,_

_ por miedo a quedar solos._

La soledad, nociva consejera, que te hace tomar determinaciones, de las cuales luego…ya es tarde para arrepentirte, y ese era su caso, el caso de un hombre que vivió eternamente enamorado de la persona equivocada, de quien no debía, de quien su razón le prohibía ver como mas que una hermana.

La razón…aquella pequeña vocecita en la cabeza que en ocasiones llega a ser tan ensordecedora, a tal punto de no haberle permite escuchar los gritos afables de su desesperado corazón, que bramaba intensamente el simple ruego de no permitirle a la vida que la alejara de él, aquella suplica que su propio ser le profesaba y a la que decididamente desoyó, creyéndole forma errónea que de hacerle caso cometería una desmesurada equivocación, ya que se auto convencía a sí mismo, que lo mejor para él sería olvidarla, sería dejarla ser feliz junto al hombre que ella amaba, junto a la persona que la adoraba lo suficiente como para hacerla tan dichosa como ella merecía, junto aquel que era su mejor amigo y que él se hallaba seguro la colmaría de alegrías y la haría venturada, al compartir mutuamente aquel sentimiento tan avallasador y maravilloso que era sinónimo de creación y destrucción en su vida, ya que él se sabía no correspondido por aquel sentir.

Llegando hasta el punto critico de verse enfrentado a él mismo con una realidad, de un matrimonio convenido con su lógica pero no con el corazón, un matrimonio envuelto en medias tintas, en las que nuca él podría conocer lo que era aseveramente la plenitud de aquel sentimiento que solo descubrió frente a una única mujer en sus años de adolescencia, se encontraba atrapado en un matrimonio por costumbre y cariño, que jamás podría alcanzar las fronteras inexistentes del verdadero amor

Y allí estaba ella, sentada indiferente en aquella mesa de aquel bar sin nombre ubicada en aquella calle en la que nunca pensó, junto a su marido con quien parecía mantener una común conversación, mientras él se hallaba en el mismo bar sin nombre a tan solo unos escasos metros que parecían en aquella instancia ser eternos, compartiendo el mismo aire al respirar y contemplando la misma lluvia caer al otro lado del ventanal, pero esbozándole una sonrisa a una mujer diferente que sin lugar a dudas no era la dueña de su atención.

_Pero llegamos tarde, te vi. y me viste,_

_nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde_

_maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé, tarde_.

Tarde…aquella palabra dotada de tantos significados, pero recargada aun mas de sentimientos, ¿Por qué ,quien puede decir cual es la autentica implicación de aquel conjunto de letras, para quien nuca tubo la desgracia de sentir en carne propia la complejidad que comprendía que algo sea demasiado "tarde" para cambiar?

Porque si tan solo hubiese existido para él la ilusoria esperanza de poder enmendar su falta cometida, al haberse enamorado de quien no le correspondía, o por lo menos haber tenido la valentía necesaria para enfrentarse a su obsecuente mente, en el momento que tenía que ser, allá por sus años de estudiante, imponiéndose ante su propia "prudencia" y haberse admitido a sí mismo, aquello que era una innegable realidad, y que él por querer andar a ciegas en su vida, no se oso a confesar, el que jamás aquella castaña mujer sería tan solo para él una simple amiga.

Pero ahora estaba allí, tan solo a unos efímeros pasos de él, tan cerca de su alcance, y a la vez tan lejos, ¿como negar ahora que ya la había visto luego de tantos años de dar por enterrados aquellos sentimientos, y haber sentido como su corazón daba un vuelco y comenzaba a palpitar desmesuradamente a un ritmo ya casi olvidado, pero que demostraba estar tan vivo como el primer momento en que sus pueriles miradas se encontraron por primera vez, reconociendo en ellos aquel brillo tan característico que le derretían el alma, y le iluminaban sus senderos oscuros en los tiempos difíciles.

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,_

_tanto inventarte,_

_tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,_

_sin encontrarte._

_Y ahí va uno de tonto, por desesperado,_

_confundiendo amor con compañía_

_y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,_

_te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón._

Tantas noches soñando con tenerla entre sus brazos y poder demostrarle caricia a caricia todo aquel amor que le profesaba y que por tantos años había reprimido, aquel amor por el cual él había sacrificado su propia felicidad, a costa de la dicha de la persona amada, auto condenándose a ser por siempre un esclavo de su silencio, jurándole a la vida que jamás permitiría que ella se enteraría de sus verdaderos sentimientos, para que de esa forma ella pudiese vivir en paz consigo misma, al ignorar que era causante de tal acongojo en el alma de aquel a quien ella veía como un amigo, su mejor amigo, su , nada mas que hermano…

Y seguía así…en un eterno juego de ruleta rusa, esperando el momento en que le tocara la bala que acabaría de una vez por todas con aquella bella pantomima que el mismo se había encargado de enarbolar, aquella nube de hipocresía en la que vivía al haber intentado engañarse a sí mismo, y tratar de hacerse creer que alguna vez podría superar lo que sentía por su perenne amada.

_Y no tengo nada contra ellos,_

_la rabia es contra el tiempo_

_por ponerte junto a mi, tarde._

El tiempo, cruel titiritero, que disfruta de vernos pendientes de sus hilos, siendo solo simples marionetas de sus antojos, para servirle de juglares. Porque si en aquella sátira había que alegar a algún culpable, el tiempo sería el primero, el tiempo que no le había sido otorgado para asimilar sus sentimientos de muchacho quinceañero que pronto se convirtieron en los de un joven aun mas abrumado, el tiempo que le fue quitado cuando tubo que partir, para no enfrentarse a aquello que le era tan difícil de vivenciar.

El tiempo que perdió cuando atropelladamente tomo la decisión de marcharse lejos de ella, de su propio hogar y de todo lo que estuviese manchado con su esencia, en un intento desesperado por borrarla de su ser y lograr corresponderle a esa otra maravillosa mujer que le juraba incondicional amor…aquella mujer que tanto se había esforzado en adorar como lo hacia con el recuerdo de su castaña, aquella mujer que siempre lo acepto y lo acompaño en sus decisiones, aquella que había dedicado su vida a infundir en su marido el mismo amor que ella le manifestaba y se sentía conforme con tan poco, como ser una mínima muestra de cariño por parte de él que le hiciera saber que a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella.

Y que decir de aquel otro hombre, que mencionar sobre Ron, aquel amigo sincero que siempre permaneció fiel a su lado, a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus propios temores, sus propias inseguridades, sus propios problemas, siempre se mantuvo junto a él, siendo mas que un simple compañero de viaje en esta insólita travesía llamada vida, y que no se merecía semejante traición por parte de alguien a quien había tratado como un igual, como parte de su familia, como a un hermano mas. ¡No!, aquel pelirrojo ameritaba llevar una vida plena y tranquila junto a la mujer que amaba, sin tener que toparse con la desagradable revelación de semejante cobardía por parte de él.

Pero entonces… ¿Cómo hacer para explicarle todo aquello al corazón? ¿Como hacerle entender semejante perorata cuando lo único que le importaba era que sentía como su mundo se transformaba con tan solo fantasear con el calor de un famélico abrazo otorgado por aquella mujer? ¿Cómo hacer, para hacerle comprender a sus sentidos que no debían embriagarse con la esencia de aquella castaña, o que no debían obedecer al imprudente impulso de olvidarse del mundo y correr hasta ella y ahogar todos sus miedos entre la dulce miel de sus labios?

El tiempo…burlita caudillo que se regocijaba jugando con los hombres, al colocarla frente a él Luego de tantos años…luego de tantas vivencias…luego de haber tantas personas implicadas en medio…luego de tantos cambios….

_Ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra,_

_de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,_

_que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido._

Huir…huir, había sido su única opción en un pasado…su única solución posible a la incógnita de cómo olvidar a aquella mujer que le ocasionaba tal consternación, pero eso había sido hacía muchos años ya, quizás mas de los que jamás se hubiera imaginado, cuando aquella triste mañana de verano, bajo los matutinos rayos de sol como únicos testigos, partió en un desconocido tren hacia un rumbo incierto, donde comenzaría a partir de entonces su nueva vida junto a una determinada pelirroja que le aseguraba jamás cuestionar su decisión, aceptando que si aquello era lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz, entonces ella lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, sin importar las consecuencias y sin pretender ningún reconocimiento por ello, actitud que él siempre agradecía, y que era la base que lo mantenía unido aquella mujer…

Pero ahora, luego de tantos años… ¿Cómo huir? ¿Cómo abandonar nuevamente toda una vida? Aquello era simplemente inconcebible, y no entraba dentro de sus planes, ¡No!…él había tomado una decisión, si el destino se empreñaba en cruzarlos, luego de él haber hecho todo lo humanamente posible para evitarlo, pues…el no lo evadiría mas…él se encontraba determinado a enfrentar aquella citación de una vez por todas.

El verla allí sentada en aquel bar, como cualquier casualidad era demasiado para su fortaleza, el no podía negarlo, la anhelaba, la deseaba con todo su ser, siempre lo había hecho, pero siempre se había abstenido de encontrársela, solo lo hacía en situaciones inevitables, por lo que llevaba tantos años sin saber absolutamente nada de su amada.

Incluso luego de haberse comprometido con Ginny, el día de su boda, cuando tuvo que inventar mil y un excusas para no enfrentarla a la cara, el día en que ella se caso y tuvo que reunir su mayor coraje posible para asistir a la boda de su mejor amigo y así no delatarse antes todos, como aquel que no quiso presenciar aquella unión, que para él significaba una agonía silenciosa que tolero en nombre de la amistad que poseía con aquel pelirrojo y el amor que le profesaba a su siempre amiga…

Pero todos aquellos recuerdos, que él creía ya formaban parte de un pasado, se veían palpables nuevamente frente él, tan solo con haber tenido una simple mirada con la ladrona de su amor, y para peor de los males ¡era real!… no era una maldita pesadilla, era verídico, autentico y tangible, cuanto deseo en aquel momento que aquello solo hubiese sido el producto de su retorcida imaginación, que anhelaba fervorosamente con encontrársela en cada esquina, que perversamente se embelezaba con el recuerdo de una lejana sonrisa, que fantaseaba con volver a ser aquellos niños que corrían por lo pasillos de Hogwart abstenidos de cualquier otro pensamiento mas que en el develar enigmas envueltos en un aura de faena y misterio.

_Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo,_

_de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo,_

_de mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenida._

Él no comprendía aun de donde había conseguido adquirir la entereza necesaria para no haberse precipitado en ese mismo instante hasta ella, él aun no lograba entender como su ser había sido capaz de reprimir aquel arrebato de pasión que emanaba oriundo de sus adentros, con tan solo contemplar la posibilidad de tenerla tan cerca, tan próxima a él solo una vez mas, cobijada entre sus brazos, mientras le susurraba al oído todas aquellas confidencias que por respeto hacía la amistad que juraba compartir con ella, había cayado

Y sentir su aroma impregnando su piel, y sus rizos entre mezclarse con sus manos, mientras sus labios se fusionaban hasta el punto de que ya no existiese ni el uno , ni el otro, hasta el punto donde sus almas fuesen una sola, sus corazones palpitaran a un unísono ritmo, siendo los acordes de una melodía perteneciente a ellos dos

Si tan solo fuese tan sencillo, si tan solo todo fuese una simple cuestión de hacer realidad aquel sueño que el tanto acunaba, aquella utopía de haber sido correspondido alguna vez por aquella mujer causante de todos sus sentimientos.

_Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste,_

_nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde_

_quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes._

Y por unos efímeros segundos mientras el matrimonio Weasley abandona aquel lugar, al que los Potter recientemente habían llegado, él pudo contemplar como sus miradas se encontraron, y no se supo explicar por que a pesar de tener la certeza de que lo había reconocido, ella no hizo ademán de ir a saludar a la pareja amiga, como intentando esquivar aquel encuentro pasando lo mas desapercibida posible para ambos pelirrojos, hasta logar perderse entre la incansable cortina de agua que se extendía por todo el cielo, de aquel gris día, en compañía de su marido

Y así fue como aquel día, se transformo sin querer o por cuestiones del azar, la ultima vez que él la vio, la ultima vez que pudo experimentar una lejana cercanía con, antes de aquel nefasto atardecer en el que su ser fue testigo del desgarrador crepúsculo de todo aquello que le había dado sentido a su vida

Aquel día no muy distante al anteriormente mencionado, en el que Ginny aparecía por el umbral de su puerta, manteniendo en brazos un pergamino recientemente enviado por su hermano, mientras que sus fanales se vidriaban y el pulso le temblaba por congoja…

- ¿Qué sucede?- fue todo lo que él pudo preguntar al ver el estado de pena de su esposa

-Toma –determino con voz queda la mujer, extendiéndole la carta al ojiverde – Te corresponde más ti, que a nadie –menciono intentando secar sus lágrimas y disimular la aprensión que aquella situación le ocasionaba, mientras un desconcertado peliazabache tomaba entre sus manos el trozo de papel y comenzaba a leerlo

- Es un mensaje de Ron –informo la mujer e hizo una pausa – dice que Hermione esta mal, tubo un desgraciado accidente en los laboratorios con unas pociones y…no hay nada por hacer, la quisieron trasladar a Sto. Mungo, pero los sanadores le dijeron que no había caso, que sería mejor que transcurriera sus últimas horas en su casa junto con sus hijos…se esta muriendo Harry – dictamino ya casi al borde de un nuevo llanto, llanto derramado por su amiga, por aquella niña que fue su compañera de travesuras en la infancia, y su confidente de picardías en la juventud, mas allá de ser ella conciente de que era aquella castaña el verdadero amor por quien su marido suspiraba, a pesar de que este siempre se lo hubiese intentado negar.

Harry permaneció estático, se prohibía creer que aquello fuese verdad…aquellas lacerantes palabras jamás tendrían consuelo para él, ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo evitar cometer una locura?…y se decidió, ya no le interesaba absolutamente nada, él debía de llagar hasta el encuentro con su castaña, él debía de poder perderse en sus luceros una vez mas y hacerle saber lo arrepentido que estaba por haber cometido el sacrilegio de haber perjurado infinitas veces algo que no era cierto, que él solo la quería como amiga, porque aquella era la mentira con la que él mismo se había obligado a cargar toda su vida, pero que en aquel momento se hallaba determinado a acabar…

Y aun con una expresión de desconcierto y desconsuelo en su semblante le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su mujer quien se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa, la cual lo contemplaba con expresión indiferente, intentando fingir la desolación que le causa ser conciente de lo que aquello significaba para el hombre con el que estaba casada, el dolor inexplicable que le producía, aquel dolor que solo se sentía por quien se amaba, y que ella se halló siempre dispuesta a entregar lo que fuese por haber sido ella la causante de tan profundo sentimiento

- Ve – decreto mirando a los ojos – ¿Qué esperas? Anda…corre, no puedes esperar, , ambos comprendemos que no puedes quedarte aquí sin hacer nada…adelante, no demores más, ella te esta esperando, lo sé, y tu jamás te perdonaras si logras llegar con ella a tiempo, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que ese es tu lugar, junto a ella, yo no voy a detenerte ni recriminarte nada, yo comprendo perfectamente lo que es el amar a alguien como tu la amas. – dictamino la pelirroja en forma de orden, con la voz casi quebrada pero llena de comprensión

En ese momento él entendió lo que debía hacer, y sin siquiera ser capaz de dirigirle una ultima palabra a su mujer, bajo su vista hasta un punto perdido en el espacio y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en aparecerse en los terrenos de la casa donde él sabía ella se encontraba

Y allí estaba, la puerta de entrada a la que el tanto le había temido durantes aquellos años, en los que entupidamente había intentado negarse aquel sentir que él aseguraba impropio

Y luego de tomar valor para tocar su consistente madera, y verla abrirse a manos de un abatido pelirrojo, cuyo rostro para extrañeza del ojiverde, no denotaba sorpresa sino mas bien resignación, como si hubiese estado preparándose para aquella llegada, traspaso aquella puerta por primera vez sin pronunciar sonido, hasta que Ron en vos baja, sin siquiera darle la bienvenida, le indico con su mano que la castaña se encontraba en la habitación del final del pasillo, para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse de la sala, dejando así vía libre para que él se dirigiese sin ningún tipo de preámbulos hasta su destino

Su corazón latía a una intensidad que solo la presencia de aquella mujer le producía, mientras en la boca de su estomago se contraían todos sus temores y a cada paso sus piernas parecían ya no querer avanzar

Una vez llegado hasta la pieza que se encontraba iluminada por una tímida lámpara de mesa, él pudo ser testigo de la figura adormecida de una joven mujer que se encontraba cómodamente acurrucada entre las templadas sabanas…se aproximo aun mas hasta encontrarse a una distancia considerable, desde donde la podía contemplar, desde donde podía ser espectador de su belleza, de su expresión inocente casi angelical, que a él tanto le embelezaba, de la comisura de sus labios, perezosamente entre abiertos a causa de una costosa respiración, y de unos parpados pesadamente cerrados, como consecuencia seguramente del cansancio de luchar contra el dolor

- Hermione –carraspeo suavemente intentando no perturbar su paz, provocando que la aludida virara su rostro hasta el punto donde se hallaba él

- Harry- logro pronunciar entrecortadamente mientras intentaba fallidamente incorporarse ya que una punzada de dolor le atravesó el torso

-No…no te muevas- determino el ojiverde, precipitándose en su ayuda- debes estarte calmada le dijo reacomodándola entre las cobijas, gesto que la afectada le agradeció con una cohibida sonrisa

La poseía tan próxima a él, entregada desprotegidamente entre sus manos, se veía tan frágil, como una muñequita de porcelana que se podía quebrar en cualquier momento, que podía esfumarse entre sus dedos, y perderla para siempre. Aquella idea lo abrumaba, él negaba rotundamente a rendirse, a dejarla ir, él deseaba mantenerse aferrado a ella, en un intento desesperado por retenerla a su lado. Hasta que un fugaz destello de condúrale hizo recordar donde se hallaba se fue separando lentamente de la castaña hasta dejarla completamente tendida en la cama, provocando que su rostro enrojeciera a causa del bochorno, y el rostro de ella seguramente también lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la palidez que manifestaba

- ¿y como te encuentras? Pregunto temeroso tomando asiento en una silla junto a su catre

- no sabría contestar sinceramente, es decir ya casi no siento dolor, ya casi no siento nada, es muy extraño y penoso hablar sobre los males en un momento así- comunico la mujer casi en un susurro- por ello es que prefería no contestar a esa pregunta…

- Lo comprendo- dijo Harry inclinando su mirada

- ¡que bueno que viniste!- confeso intentando mostrarse alegre- hace tantos años que no nos vemos Harry, ¿Cómo ha pasado el tiempo no crees? ¿Cómo es de extraña la vida, en un momento tienes 11 años y vas camino a tu nuevo colegio y al siguiente ya tus propios hijos emprenden ese mismo sendero? Y uno, en el afán del día a día, por querer siempre hacer todo apresurado deja pasar un sin fin de cosas y cuando se quiere dar cuenta ya es demasiado tarde para enmendar recuperar… ¿No crees?- le pregunto aun atónito Harry

- Hermione yo…- intento hablar pero fue detenido por la mencionada

- No Harry…¡no!…es preciso que me escuches…yo te mande a llamar porque necesitaba hablar contigo, me era indispensable decirte muchas cosas que jamás creí tener que decir, pero que el destino me demuestra que contra él no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no importa que tan obstinados seamos, él siempre termina por ganarnos la partida- decreto la mujer terminando con un suspiro de dolor

Harry acepto dejarla hablar primero – Se que lo que voy a decirte no tiene perdón ni nombre, y sé que te costara indultarme por mis errores cometidos pero…-la castaña hizo un breve silencio y un gesto de sufrimiento- debo rogarte me comprendas, debo suplicar que sepas entender a esta débil mujer que nunca fue capaz de enfrentarte a los ojos y decirte que durante toda su vida había sostenido una farsa. y soy conciente de que quizás sea un golpe muy duro para ti enterarte de que aquella persona en la que tanto confiaste siempre, y la que bendijiste llamando amiga, no es mas que una vil traidora, que cometió el pecado de enamorarse de quien jamás le correspondería, que se dejo llevar mas de una vez por las impropias ilusiones de su mente, de que alguna vez tu pudieras siquiera mirarme por unos vanos segundo de alguna forma diferente, que tú pudieras sentir por mí, por mas mínimo que fuera, una efímera parte del amor que siempre te profese, pero que nunca me atreví a aceptar.

Realizo nuevamente otra pausa y con gran trabajo tomo la mono de su oyente- Y sé que quizás tú preferirías que callara, y no escuchar más las confesiones de esta loca enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero puedo jurarte Harry que todo lo que sentí por ti fue verdadero y puro, y que a pesar de haberme casado con alguien diferente tú siempre ocupaste un lugar preponderante en mi mente y mi corazón, Ron lo sabe, siempre lo supo, y le estaré eternamente agradecida por los maravillas años que pase en su compañía, por todas experiencias vividas y los extraordinarios hijos que tuvimos y que siempre fueron lo que me daba valor para continuar mi vida sabiendo que no tenía, sabiendo que tú tenías tu propia vida junto a una extraordinaria mujer que era única dueña del amor que no me pertenecía. Solo espero Harry sepas disculparme, por todos los años de silencio, por todas las mentiras, que tuve que crear para que tú pudiese ser feliz al lado de Ginny, sin tener que cargar con la culpa de esta condenado cuyo mayor perjurio fue siempre estar enamorada de ti- finalizo con un débil hilo de voz que le dificultaba la ultima bocanada de aire

Harry se encontraba pasmado, era incapaz de contestar a aquella declaración, tales palabras eran una punzada insoportable de dolor agudo y en su mente solo había una pregunta ¿por que justamente ahora? Ahora…cuando ya no había tiempo de enmendar tantos años de errores, aquello parecía una parodia creada por fuerzas superiores, se sentía desgraciado, como si los cielos hubieran complotado en contra de su felicidad, la de él y la ella, aquella mujer por la cual él había sufrido en silencio creyendo que de aquella forma la protegía de él mismo, cuando lo único que lograba era convertirla en una víctima mas de aquella tragedia en la que se había transformado ese sentimiento tan magnánimo que debía de haber sido un milagro y no un castigo…si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de aceptar lo que sentía a tiempo….todo aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido…pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Y sin saber en que momento, mientras sus pensamientos aun divagaban en un universo de impotencia, sintió como la mano de su amada perdía fuerza y se resbalaba sutilmente hasta perder toda señal de vida. Un arrebato de desesperación de apodero de su cuerpo y de impulso velozmente hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer, para comenzar a intentar despertarla de su ensueño, pero era inútil, mientras mas fuerte la llamaba mas lejana parecía la respuesta tan espera, hasta que no se contuvo y la embistió con un famélico beso, que derrochaba todos los años de pasión reprimidos por él, un desenfrenado beso cargado de amor y de dolor, amor por aquella mujer y dolor por su indudable perdida, mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Hasta que los brazos de un consternado pelirrojo, que había corrido al auxilio de los desesperados alaridos de su amigo, lo separaron trabajosamente de la ya ausente castaña

_Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte,_

_de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,_

_de fugarnos para siempre, sin daños a terceros._

Y ahí se hallaba ahora él, posado en el umbral de la ventana de la alcoba que compartía con su esposa, dejándose llevar por aquellos recuerdos tan recientes, sintiéndose como un muerto en vida, por nunca jamás poder volver a sentir el roce de aquellos carnosos labios que durante tantos años le significaron el mas apetecible manjar, siendo su fruta prohibida. Y que ahora se sabía correspondido, se sabía también dueño de sus latidos y protagonistas de sus sueños, pero ya era tarde.

Y un deseo desequilibrado por poseerla nuevamente junto a su cuerpo, experimentado la sensación de enajenarse con su aroma y poder fundirse en sus chocolates fanales mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos el amor que le tenía, amor que ya no tenía dueña…puesto que esta se había ido ….y con ella se había llevado su ganas de vivir

Y contemplo nuevamente por la ventana de aquel octavo piso, cuanto deseaba poder salir flotando de aquel lugar, pero no con magia, sino más bien con alas, con las alas del Ángel en que seguramente se había convertido su adorada, y poder así de una vez huir de todo, de su agonía, su acongojo, sus responsabilidades, sus deberes, y las miradas juzgadoras de todos…

Y así, luego de ofrecerle una última mirada a la despeinada pelirroja que descansa placida en su cama, y aun vestida con la oscura prenda que había utilizado la noche anterior ya que no había tenido oportunidad de cambiarse puesto que había sido derrotada por el agotamiento a penas habían regresado a aquellas tardías horas, del entierro. Aquella pelirroja que se había convertido para él en una fiel compañera en su vida, a la que había jurado respetar, cuidar y proteger hasta que la muerte los separase, juramento que él se hallaba decidido a cumplir en muestra de agradecimiento por aquel amor que ella le tenía, y que siempre supo comprender no era mutuo, conformándose con un mero cariño

Para luego extender sus manos y aferrarse a los marcos de la ventana ya totalmente abierta hasta impulsar por completo su cuerpo fuera de la habitación, y sintiendo como la lluvia lavaba sus penas, se soltó hacia la nada dejándose levar por el aire, con sus ojos cerrados para así poder experimentar la sensación de libertad que le ofrecía el contacto de la nada con su ser, por aquellos finitos segundos que aparentaban ser una eternidad, una eternidad que él sabía de ahora en mas tendría para recompensar el que en aquella vida hubiera sido demasiado tarde para demostrarle a ella, a Hermione Jane Granger cuanto la amaba…


End file.
